


I used to watch you, nuncle

by linndechir



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire
Genre: Asphyxiation, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linndechir/pseuds/linndechir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asha had a bit of a crush on her warrior uncle when she was a girl. Now that she's a woman she intends to get what she wants from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I used to watch you, nuncle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://asoiafkinkmeme.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://asoiafkinkmeme.livejournal.com/)**asoiafkinkmeme** , for my own prompt which was basically the summary, but mostly inspired by another prompt: "Asha. _Careful. Tried it once. Ever so dull._ " Also, context? This has no context. It's porn.

Victarion's grey eyes narrowed even more when Asha put her hand on his chest. He was not wearing armour, and she could feel the hard muscles of his chest through his leather clothes. Her uncle didn't move, just stared at her – he was quick to anger, true, but a calm man when unprovoked. Right now he looked simply like he was trying to figure out what she was up to.

Asha stepped closer until her body was flush against his, her hand moving to his shoulder. She could smell the alcohol when he breathed out – good mead, not some cheap swill – but he wasn't drunk. It took more than a few cups at dinner to get Victarion Greyjoy drunk. She didn't mind the smell; he was cleaner than most Ironborn, and the smell of leather and his favourite mead was actually rather pleasant. She liked men, not perfumed boys.

"What do you think you're doing?" Victarion said finally when she didn't step away.

"You know what I'm doing, nuncle." The word made him wince and she smiled. Victarion might not be the smartest of the family, but he was a lot less dense than people often assumed. He seemed more and more disbelieving rather than confused. But Asha wasn't in the mood for pretence and stiff "I don't know what you're talking about"s. Her hand tightened on his shoulder to keep him from stepping away – hard, strong muscle, and she could already imagine sinking her teeth into it later. She had to stretch a little to reach his jaw with her lips, ran them over the scruff of his short beard, then down to his neck before she bit him.

Her uncle was not only strong as a bull, he was also fast. He grabbed her wrist and twisted her arm behind her back the moment she bit him. His fingers were like iron cords on her wrist, but his arm around her pulled her closer to him rather than push her away. The pain was welcome; Asha had never been one for gentleness – nor was Victarion, if all the times she had spied on him as a girl were any indication.

"You're my niece," Victarion snarled, the former calm gone from his eyes. Asha only kept smiling, she liked him angry. "Balon's daughter."

She snorted at that. Her father had been dead for a year, but she had wanted Victarion long before that. As faithful and obedient a brother as he had been to Balon, Victarion had never been much of an uncle to Balon's children. He was already not good with words when he was talking to adults; with children he was simply terrible. He had never played with her – unlike Aeron before the rebellion – had barely paid attention to her until Balon had declared her his heir. Of course he was family, but if anything that just added a forbidden thrill to this rather than deter her.

"I'm not a child, nuncle, but a grown woman," she whispered against his neck, nipped again at his skin. He still held her close, and still didn't move. _Anger him, then, if anger is what it takes._ "Are you so used to saltwives and greenlander whores that you can't handle a woman with a mind of her own?"

She felt his growl more than she heard it, vibrating in his chest before he twisted her arm so hard she feared he might break it. The force of it pulled her away from him a little, far enough to give him space to slap her, a hard backhand against her cheek.

A joke, coming from a man who could take her head off with his bare hands. She smiled through the stinging pain.

"Careful now, little niece," Victarion warned, a deadly calm in his voice, but she could see the anger in his eyes, and with Victarion anger was so very close to lust.

"Careful?" Asha laughed. Twisted to see if she could free her hand from his grasp, but he didn't let go. No matter, he hadn't bothered to grab her second hand. "Tried that before. It's so dull."

He raised his hand again, but this time she caught it before it reached her face, once again aware that there was only a fraction of his actual strength behind the blow.

"Really, nuncle," Asha continued and pressed back against him, shuddering when she felt his tense muscles against her breasts, with only a few layers of leather in between. "Careful? We're Ironborn ... we're not _careful_. And just like we don't beg for what we want, we don't recoil from it like squirmish maidens."

Asha shifted until her leg brushed against Victarion's groin, unsurprised to find him hard already. Her uncle was nothing if not predictable. A startled groan, and another when she reached down with her free hand to cup him through his breeches.

"We take what we want," she breathed against his neck, licked over the reddened skin she had bitten before, smiled at the shudder that went through him. There was a tenseness in his body that still spoke of hesitation, desperate attempts to resist, but she knew she had him. Restraint had never been one of Victarion's strengths.

He let go of her arm, but before she could do much with her newly won freedom his hand was on her throat, fingers digging into soft flesh as he pressed his mouth on hers, all tongue and teeth, so rough it hurt, rougher than most men dared to be with her. She kissed him back with the same vigour, clawed at his clothes, ripped the fastenings open or tore them where they resisted. Victarion growled against her mouth, surprised, she thought, not used to a woman giving as well as she got. All the better, he'd be sure not to forget this then.

Asha gasped for air when he shoved her backwards by her throat, almost stumbled to the ground when he let go of her. She had always known that Victarion was exceptionally strong, but she had never _felt_ it. There was a sheen of sweat on his forehead, and she licked her lips as he pulled his leather tunic over his head. She had seen him shirtless before, but usually not from up close. The sight was even more impressive than she remembered from her teenage spying.

When he pulled his dagger from the belt, she laughed, but he didn't put it against her throat, only grabbed her bodice and cut the laces with the ease of a man who had done this countless times before. She was almost disappointed that the knife didn't nick her skin, but only until he dropped it and kissed her again, one hand working to open her breeches, the other almost crushing one breast. If she had ever worried that he might go too easy on her because she was his niece, she had clearly misjudged him. There was not even deliberate cruelty in the way he touched her, merely impatience and need. Asha would take that over boyish attempts at pleasing her any day. At the rate this was going, she would be covered in bruises in the morning, but she couldn't bring herself to care. Asha had always thought that sex was like a battle – if it didn't leave you bloodied, you just weren't doing it right.

Her hands were all over his shoulders, his back, scratching and clawing, digging into his muscles where it hurt most, and every shiver that went through his powerful body only made her wetter. She fought him every step of the way as he pushed her backwards – he was far too strong for her to hinder him much, and while she could have easily stopped him with a knee to the groin or a finger in his eye, stopping him really wasn't the point. But she enjoyed his moans and his growls and the glares he shot her every time her fingernails left another scratch on his back. If she was going to bear marks of this in the morning, so would he.

Victarion was quick to push down her breeches, and Asha congratulated herself on her foresight for having taken off her boots right when she had come to him – not to mention that the puzzled look on Victarion's face had been most entertaining. Her back hit the wall just as Victarion's hand found its way between her legs, no more tender there than it had been on her breasts. Asha liked it that way, wasn't any gentler on herself than he was being now. His hands were so hard and calloused that this alone would probably be enough if he only kept going for a bit longer, fingers pushing into her, the weight of his body keeping her trapped against the wall.

But she wanted more than that, wanted to make _him_ lose control, not give him the satisfaction of watching her lose it from his fingers alone. Without pushing him away Asha reached down and quickly opened his breeches. She liked the hunger in his eyes when her fingers tightened around his cock a lot better than the smugness when he had made her moan moments before. Victarion was a big man, as impressive when undressed as he was in armour – he wasn't the biggest man she had ever had, but there was no need to tell him that. She doubted that it would provoke the good kind of anger. Instead she stroked him a few times, kissed his chest lightly until her lips reached his nipple, then bit down so hard that he almost yelped. Asha chuckled against his sweaty skin.

"Are you going to keep playing around like a boy, nuncle, or are you going to fuck me like a man?"

Victarion's hand was on her throat again before she had even finished the sentence, cutting off her air supply while he easily lifted her up with his other arm. Asha liked strong men, most men she had fucked could probably lift her, but none of them had done it with such ease, such complete lack of effort. She wrapped her legs around his hips, grinding against him even as her lungs were screaming for air.

"You talk too much, woman," Victarion growled into her ear. Black dots were starting to dance in front of her eyes, a primal fear filled her as she kept trying to breathe. She coughed when he finally let go of her throat and reached between them, felt still light-headed when he pushed into her, filled her with one hard thrust. Asha tightened her legs around him, grabbed his hair to pull him into another kiss as soon as she could breathe again. It had been a while since a man had fucked her up against a wall, and she didn't think that any of her former lovers had been so damn good at it. Victarion's hands were bruising her hips and her thighs, the stone wall was rough against her back, and if she had thought that Victarion was wild with the women she'd seen him with, it didn't even compare to _this_.

He broke the kiss and buried his face against her neck, too out of breath to keep up with her kisses. Asha turned her head a little until her mouth was by his ear, lips touching the soft skin as she whispered, "I used to watch you, nuncle."

He'd probably tell her not to call him that if he had the breath, but as it was he only thrust harder into her. Asha laughed breathlessly, grinding against him.

"There was a ... a crack in the wall of your old chambers," she continued, trying to sound more in control of herself than she felt. "I used to sneak out of bed at night to come and watch you ... with servant girls and whores, soft, pretty things who could barely take you – who cried when you fucked them –"

Asha felt his teeth on her neck, a sharp bite as if he meant to shut her up. She moaned and clung on to him, so close, so damn close ...

"I – I fingered myself right there, watching you -" She had to hold back now, drew in a shuddering breath. "Just a few feet away from you – and I promised myself I'd fuck you one day."

His next thrust was so hard it made her scream. Asha tensed up and went limp, arms around his shoulders, knowing she'd just slump to the floor without him holding her up. She shuddered in pleasure, black dots before her eyes again, and this time it wasn't the lack of air. Her uncle came only moments later, his groan muffled against her neck, but she felt a tremor going through his whole body.

She ran her fingers over his shoulders and his arms, felt the light shaking of his muscles as if they only now realised that they had been holding her up for all this time. Asha shifted a little, starting to feel uncomfortable, but she didn't need to say anything. Victarion let her down almost gently, for his standards, steadied himself with one hand against the wall and the other on her hip. Asha's arms were still around him and she was in no hurry to let go, enjoyed just leaning against him for a few moments longer. His body was hot and steady against hers, the smell of leather and mead and sweat filled her nostrils and she knew that she wouldn't be able to be around him again without thinking of this night. It would certainly make family dinners more exciting.

"I should give you a good beating for spying on me," Victarion said after a while. He had straightened up again, his black-grey hair was a mess. Except for the lack of blood his face looked like after a battle – sweaty, still agitated, and deeply satisfied. Asha laughed and reached down to squeeze his softening cock. Even now it was big and heavy in her hand, hot and wet and all she could think of was that she wanted him again. But she didn't really want to linger until he was ready again; she had always liked her uncle, but he wasn't exactly the most entertaining company – recent developments excluded.

"What makes you think I'd let you?" With another laugh she stepped out of his embrace, and he made no move to hold her back. She picked up her breeches and her ruined shirt to get halfway dressed, grateful that her own room wasn't too far away. "And I don't need to spy on you anymore. Next time I'll just come right to you."

Asha turned to leave without letting him answer, but this time he grabbed her arm – not quite as rough as before, but enough to stop her. She looked up to meet his eyes, refusing to be intimidated just because he towered over her.

"What, nuncle?"

"There won't be a 'next time'." Victarion managed to sound impressively determined, but there was no disgust or even anger in his eyes. He still wanted her as much as before, couldn't help but glance down at her barely covered breasts. It would never cease to amuse her how easily even the strongest men could be distracted.

"Of course not," she scoffed, pulling her arm from his grip. "You'll probably come to my bed before I come to yours."

He had no reply to that and Asha didn't even bother to wipe the grin off her face as she walked to the door. One hand already on the doorknob, she added, "You shouldn't forget to knock, though. I'd hate to stab you because you startled me at night."

The look on his face as she glanced back at him was almost murderous. Asha quickly made her exit before she could provoke him further. She doubted that he would do anything beyond snap and rage a little, but she'd rather end the evening now than after a lecture about why they shouldn't have done this. And she didn't need her uncle to talk himself into such a rage that it would be weeks until she could have him again. As it was, she thought it would take him maybe a few days to get over himself and come to take what he wanted from her.

It only took him a few hours. Asha had no complaints when he came to her later that night.  



End file.
